One Day Women Will All Become Monsters
by workitblackjesus
Summary: They thought they were the only ones left, but this is disproven when they get back to the camp and Rick is reunited with his wife and son. What now? Some Daryl/OC, Rick/OC and anyone else I see fit.
1. Chapter 1

Some call it unrequited love. I call it being a general dumbass.

I guess that's what happens when you accidentally sleep with a married man and he just happens to start to get feelings for you? I'm not sure. I can't even begin to process what just happened. I should explain this a bit better: I'm a whore. A dirty one, at that. Would it be considered my fault though? Isn't that slut shaming? I'm not the one who made the commitment. I'm not the one who's married. I'm not the one who was just feeling lonely that one time - several times, actually.

Okay, scratch that. I think you could say I initiated it. Well, I think I could, at least. It wasn't supposed to happen. I completely ignored the fact that several days prior we were looking for his family, I ignored the fact that he had a wife and a kid. I didn't care.

Whatever happened happened, is what I want to say. I didn't mean for this to turn into something serious, honestly. It was just a night where I was feeling bored and lonely. Something to pass the time. At least I'm not thinking too much of it.

The thing is, Rick was the one who did that. He was the one who thought I was interested. Am I supposed to feel bad? I mean, yeah I was interested in the beginning. It's inevitable to become attracted to (who you think) the only other person alive in Atlanta, shit even the world. I was until I saw well...ahem, his wife and kid. I just have to ask though, am I truly a bad person? Is it bad for me to have slept with a man who I knew was married? Is it bad that I enjoyed, hell even go far as to say craved, the attention he gave me? Is it bad that I was jealous when we met the group and her?

And now? I don't - I really fucking don't know what I or am supposed to feel.

* * *

It started with little things. He gave me all the attention when we were alone, obviously. I wasn't the "other woman", I was his woman. Was. He didn't know where his family was. I sure as shit didn't and still don't know the whereabouts of my family. It was just a nice, cute little fling. More of a mutual respect with some sex added in there. I watched his back, he watched mine. It wasn't all that romantic I have to say, well that could be because I'm just naive and oblivious. For all I know, he could've developed feelings the whole time we spent together.

Even with my naïveté I still noticed the differences when he found his family. We were both shocked, I think me more than him. We were also embarrassed. She didn't know, of course. But it felt like she did. I could feel her eyes lingering on me whenever I had my back turned, swear I could hear her whispers when she thought I wasn't listening. That or I was beginning to lose it.

Like I said, It started with the little things. The first being avoiding eye contact when talking to me. I was an object now, not even a human being. I was replaced. He had his wife and kid now and I had no one. After the no eye contact, it turned into generally avoiding me. Oh it's time to eat? Well just happens to be the time Rick was on watch. My turn to be on watch? Well he was asleep. With his family. I couldn't find a chance to even talk to him or listen or just clear the air. What angers me more is that I didn't even make any attempts. That and I hadn't made it clear that it was just sex and nothing more.

Things turned around a bit before the camp was attacked though, a small touch here and there. I remember when I softly gasped when I felt his hand brush against my hip. Then it would be his brushing his fingertips against my lower back. All an accident, right? Well whatever it was, it was making me fall. Fall pretty damn hard for someone I couldn't have. And it was a challenge.

He thought I didn't hear his arguments. Thought I couldn't or I was just plain stupid. Yeah right. As if I didn't know how shit his marriage was. The way that Lori acted made me glad I could give him pleasure that she would never be able to give. Bitch.

* * *

Looking back, I think it was just a small crush. I don't think it turned into love, even when it felt like it at the time. Like that one time he finally cornered me after I assumed we both agreed to avoid each other. I tried to cut him off before he could say anything to mess with my emotions, but he quickly cut me off. Started apologizing, telling me I didn't deserve this treatment and I kept nodding my head and repeating "okay" over and over, I didn't want to hear it. Yes I knew that it was sex and that I needed to get over it.

But then he confessed.

He admit that he was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't love his wife anymore. He was upset that he had feelings for me, whatever the hell that meant. I, on the other hand, was dumbstruck. I had a small attraction but nothing like serious feelings. Same as before, really. He talked about how his wife and kid didn't know. Nobody knew. He said it wasn't because he was ashamed of me or anything, but didn't want to disrupt anything within the group. I understood and I didn't take offense to it, I was completely okay with it.

Not so much on reciprocating the feelings though. I just couldn't figure out what I was feeling. "I just...need to process this, Rick. This is," I shoved my hands into my pockets to avoid myself from fidgeting, "way too much for me. I don't know anymore." I shrugged and avoided looking at him, "I wish things were different." and with that I turned on my heel and left to my tent.

* * *

"The hell was that about?" I could feel his piercing glare even in the dark.

I sighed and pulled my top off, followed by my jeans, "Nothing important." I smiled him a toothy grin and crawled into the sleeping bag with him, "What matters is that I'm here with you."

"C'mere already, don't keep me waitin'." I slipped into the sleeping bag and he pinned me down.

"Be a little more patient, Daryl," I whispered with a smug grin.

It was a long night.

* * *

**I was on a vacation a couple months back and I didn't have my computer with me, so I decided to start a different story I'd been planning on anyways. This story follows the same basis as Dying to Live, where the main girl is Isabelle and she's immune, same background blah blah, same way she met Rick, same things. However, I asked myself, what if Rick and Lori were married like in the show? And thus, this was born. **

**I do not have a plot planned out, unlike with DTL, so I will be playing it by ear. I am still writing DTL, so don't worry my lovelies! **

**I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this, and if this is your first time reading my work, I recommend my other story and my favorites list :) Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my fellow readers for leaving feedback and so forth. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and continue to leave your thoughts.**

I buried my face in my palms, trying to cower from the glares I was receiving from the group. No matter how many times they'd try to deny it, they hated me. They didn't trust me. I'm expendable now. They think I'm a liar. Because I'd lie about being immune, right?

My knees were aching from running, but I wanted to leave. Wanted time to process what Jenner told me and what happened. Wanted to mourn Jacqui and Jenner. Wanted to just think by myself.

I sighed, "Just say it guys, I'm not liked. I'm not trusted." I stared into the small crackling campfire while I awaited a response from someone or anyone.

Silence.

I pursed my lips into a thin line and smacked my palms on my knees, about to get up and go anywhere my feet could take me, "Right. I knew it."

I heard a small whisper and then a voice. "You - you don't hide something like that from the group, Isabelle." I could hear the shakiness and anger in her voice, immediately recognizing it.

Lori, just the person I wanted to be lectured by.

I tightened my jaw but held my tongue as to avoid saying something ridiculous.

I chuckled instead, "You honestly think I'd lie about this?"

She rolled her eyes and the rest of the group remained silent. "Well you lied about being infected so who knows what else you've lied about!" She angrily exclaimed. Did she…did she know something she shouldn't know?

I stood up with my arms crossed and a smug grin on my face, "What else could I be lying about, Lori? Hmm?" I mocked.

"Enough," Rick cut in, breaking the tension, "Isabelle we still trust you. We don't hate you." He paused briefly, "The group just went through a lot and it's understandable for everyone to feel a bit emotional or on edge tonight."

My nostrils flared in anger and I quickly retorted, "What could you possibly know about emotions, Rick? You're about as emotional as a fucking potato!" I should've stopped but I continued, "You think I'm going to take emotional advice from someone like you?!"

Silence, again. He crossed his arms and was definitely tense. Tense, but not angry. I felt some sense of relief after my small outburst, since those were the words I'd been wanting to say to him.

I turned and stormed off to Dale's RV, secretly hoping someone would follow. At the same time, I hoped that I'd get over my pathetic pity party, but I couldn't see that happening anytime soon. Perhaps it'd be better for everyone if I just left.

* * *

First he confesses these bullshit feelings to me, and things started to actually get a little better. A little, I suppose. I still got the dirty looks from his stupid wife but he didn't avoid me as much.

And then we got to the CDC, that's when the group didn't trust me anymore.

Apparently, I'm infected. Was? Still is? I don't know. Jenner didn't necessarily clarify, and I won't be getting an answer anytime soon because he's dead. All I know is that the group believes that I hid this from them on purpose. It's not like it was a traumatic event for me that my brain decided to bury, right? No, that's ludicrous! Because I'd put the group in danger like that after seeing what these things and what their bites can do.

Not only do they hate and distrust me, but they probably think I'm the one to send on suicide missions because I'm immune as well. This just gets better and better doesn't it? Room full of walkers that needs to be cleared? Send Isabelle in, she's immune!

It's hard to remember much of what he told me, I was basically out of it the whole time, drugged or tired, I can barely recall. I do know that he told Rick something pretty important considering the pale look on his face that remained the whole time we were trying to escape. Whatever it was that he told Rick, he didn't share with the rest of the group. He did, however, tell them I was infected, nice job following oath, Jenner. However, I will admit that it's their right to know, since I suppose I could have been a potential threat to the group, but it still just didn't feel fair. Why do I have to be the alien of the group? Couldn't they just accept that nothing has happened so far? I mean, I haven't really been caught gnawing on someone when they weren't looking.

I heard some leaves rustle and twigs snapping behind me, knowing sure as hell who it was, Rick. I don't even want to know what kind of sweet talk he's gonna try to use on me. Probably would be the same lines he uses on Lori when she's upset. For a split second, I felt my stomach twist a little at the thought that the way he treated me wasn't all that special because it was probably the exact same way he treated his wife. Sickening. What's even more sickening is the slight pang of jealousy I felt.

"Isabelle?"

I turned and my eyebrows shot up in shock, "Shane? What the hell are you following me for?"

"Well the way you yelled at Rick kinda gave away that something's up with you."

I narrowed my eyes and sarcastically spat, "You should be a detective, Shane, I'm surprised you managed to figure that out yourself."

I was about to be on my merry way, but I felt his firm grip on my forearm and heard his equally firm voice, "Listen, I know you're not liking how the group sees you...but I can tell that's not the only thing. I'm trying to help."

I tore my forearm away and just gave him my best evil eye, "Mind your own business." I snarled, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Alright say I left you alone, what good does that do?" He persisted.

I remained silent, since I was worried I'd burst into tears from the frustrations of being worthless to the group, being the other woman. Gah! Why does that even matter? Why am I so hung up on him when I have someone else keeping my bed warm at night? This isn't fair.

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder, "I want to help. Why'd you react to Rick so violently?"

I sighed and turned away, feeling a bit ashamed, "Rick and I," just say it and get it over with, "had sex, an affair - whatever you wanna call it."

I expected some sort of slut shaming or the whole "not angry, just disappointed" bullshit speech, but he kept his mouth shut. So I kept going - I let it all out.

"I was treated like a fucking princess, and then well he does a complete 180 when we get here." I gave a weak laugh and continued, "Then after me being ignored he tells me how he really feels about it, going on about he cares and all this shit. I didn't know what to do. I don't love him, I don't. I liked him for a bit but it was tiny. I just liked the sex. But it would've been nice for him to give me closure or something. And now the world has just shat on me with this whole stupid immunity thing or whatever the hell Jenner was talking about. I don't even know. I want to leave the group though, pack my shit and leave. I'm not worth it anymore, I'm not wanted here." Some sense of relief followed, but it wasn't enough, we'd be here all night if I were to let everything out.

Shane remained silent and I just kept my fingers running through my hair. I sighed, "I just don't know, Shane. You're not the person I want to really open up to about this, but I still appreciate it."

He placed his hand on my lower back, "We all got secrets, Isabelle. Don't wor-"

That's it? Useless advice. I expected something more but it's possible he just realized that I was too fucked up for him to try to help me.

"Hmph. Thanks again, I want some alone time." I cut him off before he could protest and stood up to move farther from the camp, maybe this time Daryl will find me.

* * *

I eventually snuck my way back to camp and into Dale's RV, where I was able to sleep alone. I figured the rest of the group knew that I wanted to be by myself since no one came in to check on me. Actually it was because they weren't allowed inside, since I could hear Daryl telling whomever to back off whenever they tried to check up on me. I never caught who it was trying to check up on me, but I could assume that it was either Rick or Shane.

The next morning was a quiet one. I woke up to an eerily silent camp and while part of me wanted to step outside, I was too stubborn to face anyone after the tantrum I threw the previous night. I was still curious about the silence though, I expected to hear the kids playing or Lori's constant nagging towards Rick. How he managed to have a child with that is beyond me.

I left the door open and went to sit in the RV to look outside, and for some stupid reason I just didn't notice the massive horde passing by. Quickly, I ducked into my seat and tried to make sure none of them would see me. No wonder it'd been quiet, the group probably had been hiding under the cars or out in the woods, but it would've been nice to have gotten a heads up though.

Several walkers shuffled a little too close to the RV, but I figured that the horde would eventually pass if I remained silent. I knew I was going to be okay if I stayed still in the very uncomfortable position, I still wished I had my gun, but it was taken away from me back at the CDC.

The door creaked slightly, and I hoped it was the breeze swaying it.

But that would only occur in a perfect world, not this fucked up one.

As soon as I heard the very recognizable snarls and hisses of a walker getting closer, I knew I couldn't stay in my vulnerable position. Sure they couldn't see me from the outside, but I would be fucked if they actually took a peep inside.

I quietly ran into the bathroom, folding the door and silently cursing when it clicked shut. Silence followed, and I assumed it shuffled out because it lost interest, I wasn't going to peek out and take the risk of being eaten though, just because I'm "immune" doesn't mean I can't get eaten by these geeks.

Its shuffling grew louder as I could tell it was wandering around the RV, probably picking up the lingering scent of humans.

I wasn't in the clear anymore when it pressed against the flimsy door and snarled at me. Thank god I was sitting on the floor and had my legs pressing the door shut, but I knew it wasn't going to support me any longer. This walker was hell bent on making me its meal.

For what felt like an eternity, I thought how easy it'd be to just let it in and kill me. I'm not wanted in the group anyways, I don't do much besides complain about my problems. The problems I've been facing could disappear _just like that._ They could simply vanish into thin air and I would _never_ have to deal with them again. Shit, it wouldn't even be selfish because there's a good chance my family would never even find out – if they're even alive.

It really seemed like the most sensible thing to do, however the only thing that was holding me back at the moment was the fear of being eaten alive and how it wouldn't necessarily be the quickest death. I had to make some decision though. I wasn't going to sit here and be hesitant like I'd been my whole life, it was time to finally take the damn initiative.

My thoughts drowned out everything happening at the moment, but I was brought back to the present when Dale threw something in the bathroom at my shoulder: a screwdriver. But that wasn't going to solve my problem. I needed a real solution so instead, I gave him one last quick glance while I pulled my legs off the door and prayed for a quick death.

Who knows who or what I'll see on the other side.


End file.
